


just a dream | simanda

by simplybgt



Series: just a dream duology [1]
Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybgt/pseuds/simplybgt
Summary: A/U story where Amanda and Simon are both teachersAmanda Holden is engaged and she is about to wed the love of her life, Chris, when she finds out that he has been killed in combat.Amanda has sworn that she wouldn't fall in love after Chris was killed in combat, but she meets a man named Simon Cowell in her friend Alesha's classroom. It's love at first sight for both of them, but will Amanda be able to have a relationship with Simon when the last time she was in love, the man she loved was killed? Or will the relationship be just a dream to both of them when Amanda gets into a car accident?
Series: just a dream duology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127969





	1. Context and Playlist

A/U story where Amanda and Simon are both teachers

Amanda Holden is engaged and she is about to wed the love of her life, Chris, when she finds out that he has been killed in combat.

Amanda has sworn that she wouldn't fall in love after Chris was killed in combat, but she meets a man named Simon Cowell in her friend Alesha's classroom. It's love at first sight for both of them, but will Amanda be able to have a relationship with Simon when the last time she was in love, the man she loved was killed? Or will the relationship be just a dream to both of them when Amanda gets into a car accident?

playlist: Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood 《•》 If You're Reading This by Tim McGraw 《•》 Read All About It, Part III by Emeli Sandé 《•》 Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato 《•》 Flashlight by Jessie J 《•》 Count on Me by Bruno Mars 《•》 Today by Brad Paisley 《•》 Fight Song by Rachel Platten


	2. chapter one: he proposes

2012

"Amanda, I love you. You know what we should do?" Chris, Amanda's boyfriend asked as they laid in bed naked from shagging they had been doing earlier.

"I love you too. What?" Amanda responded.

"We should get married. Would you marry me?" Chris asked as he reached into the night stand and pulled out a small box, then gave it to Amanda. "Open it."

Amanda opened the small box that Chris gave her. Inside the box was a diamond ring. Chris was proposing to her.

"Yes!" Amanda replied excitedly. Amanda slipped the ring onto her finger and looked at it. "The ring is goregous, Chris!"

"Glad you like it, babe," Chris responded. "When will we get married though? When I'm on break from my deployment and I'm back home for a little bit?"

"Yes. It will give us time to plan then," Amanda said. "We can marry when you're back in England for the month break from deployment."

Chris was in the British Army and he was going to be deployed somewhere in the Middle East, most likely in Syria to help with the conflict. He was going to be deployed in less than month and he wouldn't be back in England for six months after Chris was deployed.

"Hopefully we won't have a baby in you just yet, babe. I don't want to miss the birth of any of our future children," Chris said, putting a hand on Amanda's stomach and resting it there.

"I'm not pregnant yet," Amanda replied, laughing. "If I was, I would've told you if I was as soon as I found out. I haven't missed a cycle."

"No children yet then?" Chris couldn't help but asking Amanda.

"Not yet!" Amanda responded, laughing again.

"Let's see if we can make one then," Chris said, smirking at his girlfriend. He started to kiss Amanda.

"I'm still on the pill, Chris, but I will make love again," Amanda said and she kissed Chris back.

Chris deepened the kiss, asking for his tongue to have entrance into Amanda's mouth. She allowed him entrance and she got up from her laying down position and straddled Chris' lap.

He was already becoming hard. Amanda could feel his erection against her thigh from where she was straddling his lap. They continued to kiss, deepening it into a snog quickly.

Chris started to touch and kiss Amanda's body, making her moan as he kissed her collar bone hard enough to leave a hickey on it. He had his hands on Amanda's waist and they traveled upwards towards her naked breasts. He began to touch at her breasts and playing with Amanda's nipples.

"You're beautiful when you're naked," Chris whispered into Amanda's ear as she moaned while he continued to play with her nipples, rolling and pinching them softly.

"Is that why you're always shagging me so you can see me naked?" Amanda retorted back to her boyfriend as she continued to kiss him.

"Yes," Chris said, letting his hands wander down lower towards Amanda's privates.

Amanda knew what he was going to so she got off of Chris' lap and laid on the bed with her legs spread for him. Chris let one hand go lower to the point where his fingers were touching her vagina and her clit. Amanda moved her hips upwards and Chris thrust one of his fingers into Amanda, making her moan with pleasure.

Chris pumped the finger back and forth in her, making Amanda moan loudly. He placed another finger in her and pumped them together as his other hand began to press and rub on her clit.

Amanda moaned loudly, almost squirming with pleasure as Chris continued to thrust his fingers in her and play with her clit.

He stopped suddenly, letting Amanda figure out what he was going to do next. Chris took his fingers out of Amanda's vagina and he thrusted himself into Amanda.

Amanda cried out Chris' name when he thrusted in as she came. He had left her just on the edge of her climax when he had been using his fingers.

Chris moaned as he picked up speed as he thrusted and he let one hand play with Amanda's nipples again.

This made Amanda moan with pleasure and grip the bed sheets with her hands as she could feel herself getting ready to come again.

Chris picked up his pace again and thrusted even faster than he had been before. He was getting close to his climax and Amanda knew it.

Chris took his hand off of Amanda's breast and played with her clit, making Amanda cry out his name for a second time that round of shagging.

Chris moaned loudly, moaning out Amanda's name with pleasure as he came inside of her. He rode out his climax by thrusting slowly inside of Amanda a few times.

He took his cock out of Amanda and he laid by her side. Amanda moved her body so she was on her side and put her head on Chris' chest.

"Did you have to tease me like that with your fingers?" Amanda asked as she laid her head on his chest. "I was so close to climaxing with just that."

"I know. That's why I stopped and thrusted in," Chris replied. "You have these little signs that let me know you're close."

"What signs?" Amanda questioned.

"You tend to grip the bed sheets and squirm around when you're close," Chris responded. "It's rather hot to see you squirming around and knowing I'm the cause of it."

Amanda blushed with Chris' comment. "Do I really squirm around that much?"

"Yes, you do squirm around a lot," Chris said.

"You know that you're wicked to me in bed sometimes, right, Chris?" Amanda said.

"Yes and I do it on purpose to you," he replied, smirking again. "I know that I'm wicked to you."

"And that's why I love you. You're sweet and you're rotten to me sometimes in bed. You're the only one that knows what makes me moan the loudest in bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new Simanda fanfic! Simanda won't be in the beginning like the summary starts but I promise that it will happen. I do hope that you enjoy reading this fanfic. This fanfic will have a little more smut in it than Positive so I'm going to warn you readers in advance in this chapter. There will be a couple smut scenes, including this chapter and lots of snogging and a couple times of mentioned shagging and almost shagging.
> 
> Please tell me if you liked this chapter and thanks for reading the first chapter of Just A Dream!


	3. chapter two: waiting for him

Two weeks later

The day was full of lasts for Amanda and Chris. Last cuddling session in the morning after they had just woken up. Last good morning kiss. Last shower together.

Everything was just a last for them for that day. Later in the evening, Chris would have to be at the airport so he could be deployed to Syria.

Amanda would've rather spent the day making love to her boyfriend rather than teaching primary students in year three which she loved to do regardless.

The students could tell that something was bothering Amanda and they pried the information out of her by the end of the school day. A little girl, one of Amanda's students, had a father that was deployed at the time so she hugged Amanda at the end of the school day and told her she knew the feeling of a loved one being so far away.

Amanda hugged the student back and after all the students had left, Amanda sank into her desk chair with tears streaming down her face. She had to get home to bring Chris to the airport.

Amanda gathered her bag, closed the classroom door, and left the school building, still wiping and trying to dry her tears.

__

Amanda and Chris were at the airport and were trying to say goodbye to each other at the terminal. Airport security had allowed the family of military men that were being deployed into the terminals so they could say goodbye to their loved ones.

Amanda gave Chris another kiss on the lips.

"Don't die on me, okay?" She said. "I don't want you dead. I want us to die together as a married couple."

"I'll try my hardest not to die but you know the risks of my job, babe. I'm in combat so I can die," Chris replied. "They're calling men and women in the armed forces. I have to go, Amanda. I love you."

"I love you too," Amanda responded, giving Chris a kiss. "I don't want you to leave," she whispered to him.

"I have to leave. You know that, babe," Chris replied, kissing Amanda back passionately.

They stood kissing until Chris had to get into the plane, not wanting to part with each other.

__

Month two

It had been two months without Chris and it was affecting her at night. He wasn't there to hold her as they fell asleep so it took her hours to go to sleep because she was constantly worried about him.

It was even affecting Amanda's students when she taught. Usually, Amanda was on top of everything in the classroom but now she was too scatter-brained from not having Chris around to go home to and keep her from going insane some days.

She just wanted to wake up to his kisses and have Chris tell her that she was beautiful.

__

Month four

It had been four months with Chris gone on his deployment.

A student in her class had recently gotten a baby brother and his mother was bringing him in that day for pick up after school.

"Can I hold him?" Amanda asked the mother of the student who was being picked up.

"Of course. Let me just get Brayden out of his carrier," the mother responded, getting the newborn out of his car seat.

She handed the newborn, Brayden, to Amanda and she cradled him in her arms.

"He's adorable," Amanda commented. "He looks just like his big brother."

"They both look just like their father," the newborn's mother responded.

"No, Brayden looks more like you," Amanda said. "He is very cute. He's absolutely adorable."

"He is very cute," the mother agreed.

The baby, Brayden began to cry as Amanda cradled him in his arms. Amanda didn't know what to do with the crying child, she had never held a crying child.

He began to paw at one of Amanda's breasts so she looked up at his mother.

"He's hungry," the mother explained.

"Do you want him back?" Amanda asked in reply. She continued to rock him back and forth in her arms.

"I've got bottles for him in his nappy bag if we're out in public when Brayden's hungry. Would you like to feed him?" The mum said.

"Sure," Amanda said as she sat down in her desk chair, still holding Brayden. "I would love to feed him."

The mother handed Amanda a baby bottle and helped her to get started on feeding the newborn.

__

Month four, week two

Almost every bone and muscle in Amanda's body ached with missing her boyfriend. She missed him more than anything in the world. She kept telling herself that he would be home in only a month and a half but that just made it seem worse for her. Amanda just wanted Chris to come home now.

It was starting to take a toll on her teaching. Her mind was often wandering off to praying that Chris was still alive as he was in Syria. The students could tell that Amanda was worrying even more but there was nothing more than they could do but give her a hug at the end of the school day.

"Miss Holden?" A student, Penelope, asked. "Could you please help me with the research project? I'm overwhelmed by the news articles that are showing up."

"Of course," Amanda replied.

The project the students were working on was a project on different countries and the students had free choice on what country they wanted to research. This particular student, Peneople, chose Syria as the country she was going to research.

"Have you tried putting key words into the search bar? That helps to keep from being overwhelmed by the news articles you're finding," Amanda said, putting some key words into the online database search engine along with Penelope's country, Syria.

Amanda read the first headline and her face blanched as she read it.

103 Men and Women Military Members Dead

"Are you okay, Miss Holden?" Another student, Jacob, asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Amanda lied as she sat back down at her desk.

What if one of those people is Chris? she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What do you guys think of the suspense in this chapter? Do you think one of the men and women who died in combat is Chris? If you've read the context, you know he dies so do you think he's one of them?
> 
> What have you guys thought of this fanfic so far and this chapter? I'm already currently in progress of writing a sequel that is a little more than halfway done. Can we get this chapter to 100 reads? Thanks guys! Bye until the next chapter!


	4. chapter three: the news

Month five

Amanda saw the letter in her mailbox of the apartment building's mailroom. It was addressed to her from Chris. He had been sending letters and Amanda would receive them about two weeks after he sent them out.

Chris hadn't sent a letter in three weeks. This was the first letter from him that Amanda had received in that time.

She couldn't help but think of the news article that was on the database search when her student had looked up Syria and had conflict as a key word.

103 Men and Women Military Members Dead or Injured

Amanda had prayed that Chris wasn't one of those men and women that were killed or injured everyday because of the Syrian conflict.

Amanda walked back up to her apartment. Chris was everywhere in it. Amanda could still imagine him sprawled out on the couch and watching a televison show or cooking something in the tiny kitchen of the apartment.

She sat down at the small kitchen table in the living room. There was no actual dining room in the apartment and it was all open concept so the couch behind the table separated the kitchen from the living room.

Everything in her apartment was reminding her of Chris. His favourite tea mug was sitting on the table in front of Amanda. She picked it up as she put the letter down on the table. Amanda carried the mug to the sink and she put it in.

She was stalling from reading his letter, trying to distract herself if the letter contained bad news. The letter could contain bad news but Amanda wouldn't know unless she opened the envelope.

Amanda turned the faucet on for the sink and squeezed soap from the soap bottle into the dirty mug. She had used the mug for her coffee this morning. Amanda just needed something of Chris because of the ache from missing him was starting to become too much for her.

She let some of the warm water from the faucet run into the mug and she began to rub the dish soap around the inside of the mug. The line from her coffee that she hadn't drank started to wipe away as Amanda continued to wipe the inside of the mug clean.

Amanda dumped the dirty water out of the mug and started to fill the mug with clean water and dumped that out several times until the mug had clear water in it. She returned the mug to the cupboard it belonged in and sat down at the kitchen table.

There was a pile of papers she had to grade before the last week of school came up and it was the research projects the students had been working on. Amanda pushed the pile of papers that she had to grade to the side and picked up the letter from Chris again.

Amanda hands shook as she attempted to rip open the letter. It was almost impossible because of her nerves. Chris could be writing that he had to stay longer in Syria or it was the letter he said that he would have a friend send to Amanda if Chris died in combat.

She prayed that it wasn't the letter that Chris was sending to her to tell her that he was dead from something.

Amanda pulled the paper out of the envelope, unfolded it and read it.

Dear Amanda,

If you're reading this letter that I've sent to you, I've passed away and I'm over the rainbow bridge as you would say. I've asked a friend to send you this letter in my name and make sure that you get it.

I wish that we could've had a child together and you could show them this letter and say that Daddy died halfway across the world from either injuries sustained in combat or I died in combat. If you were pregnant, I would want you to to tell our child when they were old enough to know that I have passed away and that I love them so incredibly much.

Amanda, I want you to know that I love you so much that words can't express how much love I feel for for you. I want you to know that I still think that you're beautiful and I want you to find someone else and love them with as much love that you had for me. Don't be afraid to fall in love with somebody. I promise that I won't get jealous of him.

Amanda, I think of you before I go into combat and think of how lucky I am to have you in my life. If I do die, I am going to make sure that you are my last thought before I pass away. If you're reading this letter that I've sent to you, that means I've passed away from either injuries sustained in combat or from combat. I want you to know that I would be home but I will not be if you're getting this.

Amanda, I love you so much.

Love,

Chris

Chris was dead. Gone.

Amanda could feel tears running down her face as she read the final letter that he sent her. He had said that he didn't want to send the letter but he would if he died. This confirmed what Amanda had been thinking and praying what didn't happen when she had opened the letter.

Amanda didn't know how he died but he was now gone forever. Over the rainbow bridge as she would've said like he had said in his letter.

His body would come back to England and there would be a funeral for him. Amanda's relationship would officially end with the funeral.

Amanda let the letter fall back onto the table and she cried heavily into her hands. She couldn't believe what she had just read. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want it to be true but it sadly was.

He was gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and so we learn Chris was one of the men and women killed in combat in that article in the last chapter. This chapter was inspired by Tim McGraw's song If You're Reading This and I was inspired to write the letter based on the song. Did you like this chapter and how do you think Amanda is going to deal with the grief?
> 
> I feel kind of sad for killing Chris off but it had to for the rest of the plot to make sense. The sequel that I'm writing for this fanfic is almost done and I'm thinking about making it a trilogy! Bye until the next chapter!


	5. chapter four: missing him

Amanda missed Chris with all her heart and body.

She hadn't gone back to teaching for the last week of school except for the last day. She could deal with that day. It was really a do nothing all day but play around in the classroom day.

That day had been one of the hardest for Amanda. She had to explain why she hadn't come in and why there was a substitute for everyday except for the last day for the kids. Amanda had broke down crying in front of her students when she told them that she hadn't been in because she was trying to deal with Chris' death and him being gone forever.

Each one of the students had given Amanda a hug and a few were crying after she told them. Amanda had found that sweet and she was getting extra hugs at the end of the last school day.

It was now the summer holidays. The pain of Chris' death was still a fresh wound in Amanda and almost everything in her apartment was reminding her of Chris or their relationship.

Amanda was laying on the bed she used to share with Chris. She had just woken up and she had put Chris' picture on her nightstand so she could look at him.

"I miss you so much, Chris," Amanda whispered to his photograph. "It's hurts so much that you're gone."

Amanda had been crying again and she found wet spots on her cheeks again. She was crying as she talked to Chris' photograph. Amanda tried to wipe away the tears that were flowing from her eyes and were flowing with now abandon. There was no stopping her tears as they just kept coming.

"Chris, I don't think I can love anyone again after what happened to you. I'm too afraid that it will happen again if I fall in love with someone," Amanda said, whispering to Chris' picture again. "I'm too afraid to love somebody else and I know you would want me to find someone and be happy. I won't fall in love again. Not after how perfect my relationship was with you."

Amanda swore to herself that she wouldn't fall in love because Chris had died just after they had gotten engaged. She was too afraid to.

"I can't fall in love again, Chris. You were perfect for me," she said. "We were perfect and you can't recreate it. I won't ever fall in love because I can't create what you and I had when we were a couple."

Amanda sat up in bed and blinked rapidly as the tears streamed heavily down her cheeks and she curled up into a ball, hugging her knees with her arms.

"I miss you so much, Chris," Amanda repeated. "I wish you were alive and coming home. You would've been home today. You would've kissed me so passionately when we saw each other at the airport. We would've made love when we got back to the apartment. All of that would've happened if you hadn't been killed or died."

Amanda hadn't really left the apartment for two weeks after the school year ended, except for a quick grocery run because she had been running low on food. She had only left the house a couple of times since Chris had been killed in combat.

"I need to get out of the apartment, Chris," Amanda spoke, getting up from the bed and wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Everything is reminding me of you, Chris."

Amanda quickly dressed in blue leggings and put on an athletic tank top. She pulled on her running trainers and ran a brush through her tangled and knotted hair, putting it up into a ponytail with an elastic. Amanda was going to go for a run.

She hadn't been running since Chris had passed away. She couldn't go running without him by her side but she was going to try. She hadn't done any exercising since Chris had left for Syria six months ago and she was now gaining soft curves that had been less when she was running with him.

Amanda's body was changing. The curves that she had before Chris had left were small but were visable but now they had grown larger. Amanda had gotten more curvy and found herself in a larger clothing size than what she had been before Chris had left. The curves didn't look bad on Amanda and she didn't care that they were on her.

Her hair was a light, sandy blonde that fell just below her breasts and she stared at herself in the mirror with brown eyes, trying to figure out when she had started to get more curves.

She had been eating more as a result of trying to deal with the pain of Chris' death so the curves were from that.

Amanda grabbed the keys to the apartment and locked the door behind her as she left. The lock clicked into place and she gripped the keys in her fist as she went down the stairs.

Already she was out of breath when she got to the bottom of the stairs and stood with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath underneath the stairwell.

She went out the back exit to the apartment building she lived in and shaded her eyes from the sun with her hand. She had gotten so used to being in artificial light made by lamps that the sun hurt her eyes and it wasn't that bright.

She stood just looking down the side walk. Not many people were on it. There was no runners that were running on the side walk and Amanda was the only one.

Amanda began to run slowly down the side walk, trying to keep her breath at the pace that it was. She began to run faster as she neared the park that the apartment building was near by.

The running felt good to Amanda as she entered the park. She ran even faster and began to push herself. She hadn't done this in around six months or so. This was something that she had given up when Chris had left for Syria.

The running felt good to Amanda. Her chest was beginning to tighten as her breathing became more laboured, almost painful, but it was a good pain. Amanda was in pain, but it felt good to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we learn how Amanda is dealing with the grief of the death of her fiance. I hoped that you liked this chapter!
> 
> I've been busy writing a new fanfic that is an alemanda fanfic and I think you guys should go check it out! I've only published the context of it but I'm planning to publish the first chapter sometime this week. Please go check it out! Sorry for the short author's note but I don't know what else to write so bye until the next chapter!


	6. chapter five: five years later

2013

The first year without Chris was the hardest for Amanda. She found herself constantly looking for Chris everywhere and she found him nowhere. She hadn't tried to have a romantic relationship with any man. No one could provide a perfect relationship like Chris had been able too.

Amanda still missed Chris everyday but she had the summer holidays to help her get over some of the grief of his death.

There were a couple widows at the school where Amanda worked who were parents and one of them was a fellow teacher that was Amanda's close friend.

Alesha Dixon, the fellow teacher, had been there for Amanda right away when Amanda told her that Chris had died because she knew what it was like to lose a significant other. She had been through the same thing a few years back, a couple of years before she had become a teacher.

Amanda's relationship with Alesha was purely platonic as Amanda didn't like girls though it was clear Alesha went for them. It just wasn't a romantic relationship between them. It was strictly platonic and it was nice that way.

__

2014

It still felt strange to Amanda when she woke up and Chris was not sleeping beside her, holding her in his arms.

It still felt odd when she went to bed and he was not cuddling her. Everything still felt odd without Chris around to Amanda and she still missed him just being around.

It was the second anniversary of the day she got the letter that Chris had written for Amanda in case he was killed in combat. This day was always the hardest for Amanda out of any of the days in the year. Last year, this day in June had been the hardest for her since she had found out by letter that Chris had been most likely killed in combat.

She hadn't fallen in love like Chris' letter had told her to do. Amanda only had one night stands instead so she could get pleasure but it couldn't compare to making love to Chris. No one could match the standards for her when it came to shagging. No one could make her cry out their name in pleasure like Chris could.

Amanda had sworn that she wouldn't fall in love and she was making sure she wasn't by having the one night stands.

__

2015

The third year wasn't as bad as the first or second years for Amanda but she still missed Chris.

She had taken the engagement ring he had given her before he left and put it on to a necklace chain so she could still wear it. Amanda wore the necklace that had the ring on it everyday. She loved the necklace and it was her favourite to wear; her students did ask questions as to why Amanda was wearing a ring on a necklace everyday so she told them why she wore it.

A few students had been surprised when she told them and had hugged her at the end of the day. She had a feeling that the students told their parents that Amanda's previous boyfriend had died when they were still together as she kept getting sympathetic glares and smiles from parents even though it had been three years since she had found out he had been killed.

The necklace garnered glances towards Amanda's chest and her cleavage so because of this, Amanda used a larger chain when she replaced the necklace chain. The necklace was her way of keeping Chris on her although it had been three years without him in her life now.

__

2016

Amanda still wasn't dating as she was still afraid of falling in love even though it had been four years since Chris' passing. She only had one night stands and refused to date, much to Alesha, her friend's distain.

"You're thirty four, Mandy," Alesha said as they walked into Amanda's classroom. "You need to date."

"No, I don't. I'm content with having only one night stands," Amanda replied. "I'm not going to fall in love that way."

"I am going to set you up with someone, Amanda," Alesha said, "and you're going to go on a real date next week."

"I'm on my period next week, Alesha. I refuse to go on a date while I'm on my period," Amanda replied.

"You're going on a date," Alesha retorted.

"I'm not going to fall in love with someone you set me up with, Alesha," Amanda said. "I'm too afraid that what happened with Chris will happen again."

"It won't," Alesha reassured Amanda. "I'm not saying that you have to fall in love with the guy I'm setting you up with."

"Fine; I'll go on the date," Amanda said, giving into Alesha's insistent demands that she needed to go on a real date.

__

2017

The fifth year was the best for Amanda but Alesha had changed schools to work at a different one so that had changed.

"You should really come to work at my school, 'Manda. You would love it there. Everyone is really nice," Alesha tried to persuade Amanda. They were sitting at their favourite cafe, a spot which they both frequented for coffee and it was close to the school where Alesha worked and close to Amanda's school as well. It was the place where Alesha had met her girlfriend so it was special to her.

"I don't know. I like where I'm working but it reminds me of Chris still. He used to visit me after school was out," Amanda replied. "I just don't know."

"Please. I know you would love it. There's a really cute male teacher that teaches the same year I do and he's single," Alesha said, twirling the straw in her iced coffee.

"You know I'm not ready to date, Alesha. I'm not going to," Amanda responded.

"It's been five years, Amanda."

"I know. I just don't feel ready, Alesha. I'm not going to fall in love again," Amanda said.

"You're going to find someone, Amanda. It's bound to happen," Alesha insisted.

"No; it will not happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm swamped with school work this week but I'm publishing on schedule today. I'm not going to publish the second chapter of I'm Gonna Love You Through It because of how much school work I have. I'll publish that on Wednesday instead.
> 
> So now Amanda is 35 and still no sign of Simon turning up yet. He'll be coming up very soon and I promise that! How do you think meeting each other will go over? Please tell me if you liked this chapter and bye until next chapter!


	7. chapter six: meeting him and coffee

Amanda had chosen to go to the school where Alesha worked and it was now the first day of school. She had already been at the school to set up her classroom but now she was running late to work as she had been up for half the night. It was like she was a first year teacher again because of the nerves she was harbouring.

The first day of school was over now and Amanda was grading the tests that she had handed out during reading to see where the students she had were. Some were below where they should've been, some where exactly where they should be and some where ahead of others. It was a fairly even distribution so it made it easier for Amanda to do small group work during the school year.

Small group work was one of Amanda's favourite things about teaching because it meant she could spend one on one time with each student in smaller groups. She finished grading the tests quickly and she still had to put some last minute things onto the walls of her classroom that she hadn't been able to the day before when she was prepping for the first day of school.

Amanda took the borders for the bulletin boards and she turned music on her phone. It was more fun to work that way with music. Amanda grabbed the stapler as she danced around to the beat. She wasn't the best dancer but it was still fun to do. Amanda began to staple the borders onto the bulletin boards, still dancing around.

Amanda finished putting the borders up on one bulletin board and moved on to doing the next. This one was quicker than the first to do.

"There. All done," Amanda spoke to herself. The bulletin boards now had their borders on. Her classroom was almost done.

Amanda was teaching the sixth years and they were the oldest students that she ever taught. She was used to teaching students that were in the second year. She discovered how much fun she had today with teaching older students.

She was still dancing around as she put the textbooks that the students had left out at the end of the school year. Amanda had told them to leave them out as she could put them back onto the bookshelves. The textbooks that she was putting away was the science textbooks as that had been the subject Amanda had been teaching before the end of the school day bell rang.

Amanda heard a loud knock on the classroom door and turned around to see Alesha.

"Hey. How are the sixth years? Have they pulled any pranks on you yet?" Alesha asked, coming into the classroom.

"Not yet. I'm waiting to see if they do try to. How are the fifth years for you?" Amanda responded.

"Not too bad. I do miss the kids back at our old school but have you seen how hot some of the female teachers are here?" Alesha questioned.

"Alesha, you're in a relationship!" Amanda chatised her.

"I can't help it. It's second nature for me!" Alesha replied laughing.

"Some of the male teachers are pretty good looking for what I've seen of them," Amanda said.

"Are you thinking about dating again, Mandy?" Alesha inquired to her.

"Maybe. I'm not sure if I'm ready to date, Alesha. I want to get used to teaching here first, I think," Amanda replied.

"You want to come to my room for a little pick me up?" Alesha asked. "I brought the coffee maker from my old classroom with me!"

"Sure," Amanda said, laughing. "You and your coffee addiction!"

"You've got one too," Alesha retorted.

"True," Amanda replied.

__

"Here," Alesha said, handing a coffee mug to Amanda. "Made exactly the way you like it."

"Thank you," Amanda responded. "I swear I'm going to need coffee every afternoon this year because of my kids. They have so much energy."

"At least you didn't have them last year from what I've heard from Simon, Amanda," Alesha replied.

"Who's Simon and why?" Amanda asked.

"Simon Cowell. He teaches the same year I do and he had a good lot of your kids last year. He said that they were nightmares some days to deal with," Alesha responded.

"What's he like?" Amanda questioned.

"He's pretty nice but he's fairly blunt," Alesha said. "You would probably think he's cute."

There was a soft knock at the door while Alesha and Amanda were talking.

"Hey, Alesha, do you have those files on the students who need extra help this year? I can't find mine," A male voice said.

Amanda turned around and looked at the man in the doorway. He was cute, she had to give Alesha credit for finding the cute guys.

Simon had a muscular figure and it showed in the white tee shirt he was wearing. His hair was a dark brown, starting to grey a bit and it was close cropped to his head. He couldn't have been older than around forty-five or so.

"Yeah, I have extras, Simon," Alesha replied. "Oh, this is my friend Amanda. She has a good amount of your students from last year."

"Nice to meet you, Amanda. I'm Simon. I teach with your friend," Simon said.

"Nice to meet you too, Simon," Amanda replied. "How long have you been teaching?"

"About twenty years now," Simon responded. "How long have you been teaching, Amanda?"

"You look much younger than teaching for twenty years," Amanda said. "I've been teaching for ten years now."

"Should I leave you two alone in this room?" Alesha asked cheekily.

"Alesha!" Amanda chatised, swatting her friend on her right arm.

"Is Alesha always that cheeky?" Simon asked.

"Sometimes," Alesha responded. "Only really when I'm around Amanda."

"Does that mean you're always going to be cheeky?" Simon inquired.

"Yes; it does!" Amanda replied. "She's always cheeky and she can't help it!"

Simon chuckled at Amanda's response. Alesha laughed as well, cackling away which made Amanda laugh.

"She's right! I can't help but be cheeky! Look at what year I teach!" Alesha said, still laughing.

"We do have a cheeky bunch to teach this year," Simon replied.

"You think that you have a cheeky bunch this year? This is the most cheeky class that I've ever taught!" Amanda responded, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and now Simon is in the story! What do you think of this version of him so far? What do you think is going to happen to them next and if they'll go on a date?
> 
> I have like no homework today so that means I get to write uninteruppted today after school! I can't wait! I'm so excited for Halloween to come and it will be the anniversary of publishing my first ever songfic which was a Severus Snape songfic. I'm still proud of it but the cover is terrible so I'm going to remake it today. Bye until next chapter!


	8. chapter seven: possible love

Amanda couldn't stop thinking about Simon after she had met him in Alesha's classroom. That smile, his chuckle, those eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Am I falling in love? Amanda thought. I can't be falling in love. I've sworn not to!

Amanda did find Simon attractive, despite her best intentions to avoid falling in love with him as the school year began to progress. They were now in October, school having been in session for about eight weeks as it was now Halloween.

Amanda was dressed up in a costume. She had promised to the students that she would wear a costume to school. Amanda was wearing a witch costume that she had ran out to by at the last minute the night before Halloween. She hadn't dressed up as anything for Halloween since Chris had died in combat.

Amanda was carrying a box of candy to hand out to students when she saw Simon again. She hadn't seen him for a couple of days because he had been out with the flu a student had passed along to him.

"Morning, Simon," Amanda said as she turned the handle to her classroom door.

"Morning, 'Manda," Simon replied. This nickname set Amanda's heart aflutter. She hadn't been called 'Manda by a man since Chris had passed away.

"Are you excited for Halloween and the students hopped up on sugar today?" Amanda asked. Each class in the school was going to have a Halloween party in their classroom and there was going to be a large amount of candy provided for the kids to eat.

"Course I am," Simon replied sarcastically. Amanda had found that Simon was capable of being extremely sarcastic and witty when he was talking to her. They were able to bounce off of each other and had a good relationship, though it wasn't a romantic one.

"I can't wait to see how bad the kids are going to see in the afternoon. Hopefully I'll go insane from them," Amanda replied back, being equally as sarcastic.

Simon laughed as he pushed open his classroom door. "You're just like Alesha with your uses of sarcasm," he said as he went into the classroom.

"I learned it from her," Amanda replied, going into her classroom and closing the door behind her. Amanda chuckled to herself as she put the box that contained the candy for the students onto her desk.

Amanda turned on her coffee machine and put a coffee mug underneath it. She was going to need a large amount of coffee today if she wanted to keep up with sugared up students.

__

Simon went into his classroom, chuckling. Amanda could crack him up effortlessly with her wit and a sarcasm level that could match his easily.

He felt like he was falling for her. Simon felt like he had a crush on Amanda although he knew it was wrong as they would see each other everyday if he asked her out and the relationship didn't work out.

I have to ask her out on a date, Simon said to himself, thinking of ways that he could ask Amanda out on a date.

Amanda was both cute and hot at the same time in his mind. That witch costume she had been wearing when they saw each other a couple of minutes ago was cute on Amanda but Simon had also seen Amanda in tighter fitting clothing before, namely a red dress that she had already worn twice to teach in.

The colour red could drive Simon crazy. Every skin tone looked good in it and it made Amanda look fantastic in his mind.

I really do have a crush on Amanda Holden, Simon thought, but the question is, does she have one on me?

Simon pulled the blinds behind his desk up so the weak sunlight streamed through the window into the classroom. It had rained heavily last night and it was going to rain again sometime today. He hoped the rain would hold off and it would be raining sometime in the middle of the night. He had to take his son trick or treating and he was going to ask Amanda out for coffee at his house in the afternoon.

__

Both Simon and Amanda were straining to keep their students attention for more than five minutes at a time so they ended up putting on a Halloween movie during the mid morning and it ran until the students' lunch time.

"How long were you able to keep your students attention this morning, Simon?" Amanda asked, going into his classroom.

"I think for maybe five minutes at a time. I gave up around ten in the morning," Simon admitted, looking up from the Halloween themed math that he was grading at his desk.

"Me too. Did you put a movie in for your kids? I put in Hocus Pocus for them and they loved it," Amanda said.

"I had them watch Frankenweenie and I don't know what they thought about it. Some of the students didn't even pay attention to it and begged me to play with Legos with them," Simon replied.

"Some of the girls in my class made me colour some pictures with them instead of watching the movie while I was trying to grade the spelling test they had this morning," Amanda responded.

"You always have moments like that with students and you can't deny them. I've noticed some of my girl students seem to love me," Simon said.

"I can see why," Amanda replied, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Your male students seem to love you more than your female students?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. I think they find me attractive for some reason," Amanda responded.

And I find you attractive as well, Simon thought.

"Hey, Amanda, do you want to come over to my house and have coffee after school lets out?" Simon asked, almost blurting out the question.

"Sure," Amanda said in reply. "I would love to, Simon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a new update and what's funny about this one is it takes place on Halloween and Halloween is tomorrow where I am. I'm so excited for tomorrow because not only is it Halloween but I also have no school because a lot of the schools in my school district don't have any power! That means a lot of writing might get done tomorrow because of no school.
> 
> I have a new fanfic out and it's a damon fanfic! I would really appreciate it if you guys would check out the first chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you loved in this chapter! Bye until the next chapter!


	9. chapter eight: more coffee

Amanda had said yes to going to Simon's house for coffee. It made Simon feel like cheering because she had said that she would love to to over to his house for coffee.

He let out a quiet whoop of celebration when Amanda left his classroom. It was going to be a more getting to know Amanda better date than an actual date. But it was still technically a date for the two of them.

Simon pumped his fist in the air as he let out the quiet whoop of celebration and spinned in his desk chair. He had been dying to ask Amanda over for coffee or ask her out on a date.

Amanda poked her head back into the doorway and asked, "what time should I come over, Simon?"

"Just after school. We can meet in the parking lot and you can follow me to my house after I pick up my son from nursery school," Simon replied.

"Okay. Sounds good to me," Amanda responded and left the classroom again. She went back into her classroom and pumped both her fists in the air. She had succeeded in having a sort of date with a man, which she hadn't done in over five years.

I can't believe I said yes to him! Amanda thought. Maybe he'll ask me to be his girlfriend sometime.

Amanda's eyes widened when she realized what she had thought. She had thought about becoming Simon's girlfriend. Amanda shook away the thought and blushed. He wouldn't ask her to be his girlfriend. He probably didn't have a crush on her anyways.

Would he ask me to be his girlfriend? Amanda thought. Does he have a crush on me?

__

Amanda had followed Simon to his house. she was now sitting at his kitchen table while he made coffee and Eric, his son, was running around the kitchen and occasionally asking Amanda questions.

"Why are you here?" Eric asked. He had already asked this question to Amanda twice so the third time he asked it, she had to laugh. He definitely had his father's teaching brain. Simon would often repeat the question to get different answers to his students.

"Your daddy and I are going to have coffee and talk, Eric," Amanda responded. "He invited me over earlier today."

"Okay," Eric said, running out of the kitchen and into the living room to play.

"You gotta love kids sometimes," Simon said as he sat down and gave Amanda one of the two mugs he had set down on the table.

"We're teachers, Simon. We have to love kids if we're working with them," Amanda replied. "Although somedays, I wonder what went through my head when I decided to become a teacher."

"You must have been insane then," Simon offered.

"Then you're insane too for becoming a teacher," Amanda retorted to him, making him laugh as Simon attempted to take a sip of his coffee without choking from laughter.

"We're both insane," he replied.

"That we are. What made you decide to have a career in teaching, Simon?" Amanda said. She was waiting for him to question why she was wearing the ring on a necklace as it was out over her dress today.

What does that ring signify? Is she engaged or something? Simon thought, eyeing the ring on the chain. Instead he said, "one of my former teachers said that I had a knack for teaching the material better than he did so I decided to try my hand in teaching when I went to university and I ended up liking it. What about you?"

"I love kids so it made sense to me that I should have a career in working with them but I decided that I might not have the patience to teach for kids under the age of three and four," Amanda replied.

"But Eric seems to like you," Simon said.

"That's because I'm not teaching him anything. He wouldn't probably like me if I was his teacher at nursery school," Amanda responded.

"I'm sure he would like you," Simon replied. "I have a question that I want to ask you but it's extremely personal."

"Oh, god. What are you going to ask?" Amanda questioned, although she already knew that Simon was most likely going to ask about the ring on the necklace chain.

"Why are you wearing that ring on a necklace? Are you engaged and that's how you prefer to wear it?" Simon inquired, blushing slightly at how personal the question had been for Amanda.

"My late boyfriend proposed to me five years ago shortly before he left for Syria. I wore it for over two years on my finger before I put it on the necklace chain," she replied.

"How long ago did he pass away?" Simon asked. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, Amanda."

"Five years ago around last June. I don't know when for sure because the Army never told me when he was killed in combat," Amanda said. Chris was an emotional topic for her to talk about so she was surprised when she wasn't crying when she was talking to Simon about him.

"Is something wrong," Simon asked.

"No, it's just that my late boyfriend is an emotional topic for me to talk about and I'm usually crying if I talk about him," Amanda responded. "Where's your wife or girlfriend then, Simon?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend when Eric was one, so about two years ago. The stress of a new baby was too much for our relationship and the spark that we had at the beginning went away. She didn't want custody of her son so I got full custody although she does have visiting privileges," Simon answered.

"I'm sorry that you broke up with her. She was probably wonderful," Amanda said.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend, Amanda," Simon responded. "How did this conversation get so depressing?"

"You asked about the ring on my necklace and I caught you staring at my breasts too, Simon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here's another chapter of Just A Dream and I'm going to be doing NaNoWriMo too! I've entered this story and the sequel I have ready as one whole story so it meets the word count. Now I just have to make it into an original story so some details have to be changed like the names and appearances. Would you guys like to see the original published on wattpad?
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter and I need to do more shameless self-promotion. Go and give I'm Gonna Love You Through It some love because it deserves it. Thanks for reading and please comment what you loved about this chapter and what you think is going to happen next between Amanda and Simon. Bye until next chapter!


	10. chapter nine: accident

Amanda had left Simon's house a little later than she had expected. She had left Simon blushing from her comment about him staring at her breasts and he blushed for the rest of their conversation until Amanda left. That had made Amanda laugh until her face was red and her sides were hurting.

She seemed to have that effect on Simon. He always blushed at least once when she was around him.

He probably has a crush on me, Amanda thought. And I have a crush on him. When will he ask me out on a date then?

Amanda was driving home and it was pouring like Simon had predicted earlier in the day. The roads were slick from the rain and Amanda was having trouble keeping her car staying straight on the road. She was almost hydroplaning as she drove.

Amanda laid down on her car horn, a truck had almost hit her as she went through a green light. The next light, her car was hit.

Amanda didn't know what happened next but she felt something hurting. She was hurt and she didn't know where.

She heard someone get out of the truck that hit her and stopped the traffic. The person was able to open Amanda's driver side door because the glass from the window had broken. She didn't see who had opened the car door but she heard a male voice.

The male voice asked, "you're not okay, are you?"

Amanda heard herself respond, "no."

Amanda saw everything go black and then come back to her. She was going in and out of consciousness now.

__

Amanda was fading in and out of consciousness as someone brought the gurney that she was laying on into the hospital emergency room. She could barely hear what was going on, it was that loud in the emergency room.

"Car accident! Patient is severely injured!" Someone yelled above her. They were talking about her.

Everything hurt. It hurt to breath for Amanda so she let the darkness that was closing in on her take her out of consciousness again.

__

When Amanda awoke, it still hurt to breath and something was restricting her from talking. Her chest was wrapped up in something underneath the hospital gown that she was wearing. She could feel two people holding her hands and someone was crying onto her left hand as they held it.

"Please wake up, Amanda," a female voice said. She recognized the voice that was talking as Alesha's but she didn't know who the other person was that was holding her hand. It could've been Alesha's girlfriend, Eliza, as Amanda was sort of close to her but the hand felt too rough to belong to Eliza.

"You better listen to Alesha, 'Manda. You need to wake up," a male voice said. This voice Amanda recognized as belonging to Simon. Simon was the one holding her left hand so he was the one that was crying. "You're making me cry, 'Manda and I don't think Alesha wants to see me cry."

"I don't so you need to regain consciousness again," Alesha replied.

Simon was rubbing circles with his thumb on the hand he was holding so Amanda squeezed at his hand first and then squeezed Alesha's hand with her right.

"Did you feel that, Alesha? Amanda squeezed my hand!" Simon sounded happy as he talked.

"She squeezed mine too!" Alesha sounded extremely happy as well as she talked. They both looked up and Amanda could see Alesha and Simon smiling at her.

"You're awake!" Simon said grinning at her. "You've been unconsious for two days."

Amanda raised her eyebrow as if to say really? because she couldn't talk. The ventilator tube was preventing her from saying anything back to Simon and Alesha.

"Yes, really, Amanda. You've been out for two days and your students are missing you so much," Alesha said to her. "We've missed you too."

"I've been forced to talk to your crazy friend more than usual," Simon complained jokingly.

"Oh, stop it. You've talked to me the same amount as usual!" Alesha retorted. The two did get along extremely well but it was clear neither of them had crushes on each other. Amanda wanted to laugh but she couldn't because of the ventilator tube.

She mimed writing on her hand to tell Simon and Alesha that she wanted to talk. Alesha took a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse and handed them to Amanda.

How long have both of you been by my side since I lost consciousness? was the first thing that Amanda wrote.

"I came as soon as Alesha called me to tell me that your mother had called her to say that you had been in a car accident. We both took personal days today so we could stay with you as long as we could," Simon replied.

"Your mum called me as soon as the hospital called her but Simon is right. We left the hospital long enough for both of us to get sleep and to eat something," Alesha responded. "I have to tell your doctor that you're conscious now."

Alesha left the hospital room, leaving Amanda and Simon alone with each other.

How bad were my injuries? Amanda wrote on the paper and then showed Simon what she wrote.

"Pretty bad. You were in surgery when Alesha and I came here. You had to get on a ventilator because a couple of your ribs got fractured and punctured your right lung so they had to fix it. You also came out of the accident with both of your hips broken so they had to preform surgery on that as well. You were pretty bad looking when we came into your room the first time," Simon responded.

That's not nice! She wrote to him.

"It was the truth, darling," Simon replied. He had called her darling and that made Amanda blush. He truly did have a crush on her if he was giving her a pet name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and so the plot begins! You'll see why I've called this fanfic Just a Dream at the end of the fanfic during the last chapter which is a while away. Why do you think I've called it Just a Dream? I would love to see your guesses!
> 
> How did you guys like this chapter and the suspense in it? I think I did pretty well with the descriptions of the accident and Amanda's injuries. Please tell me what you loved about this chapter! Bye until the next chapter!


	11. chapter ten: dates

"Um, Amanda, I want to ask you something," Simon blurted out the next day after she had regained consciousness.

"What?" Amanda responded. She had been taken off of the ventilator a few hours after she had woken up and prove that she could breath without assistance from the ventilator.

"Would you m-maybe go on a d-date with m-me?" Simon stuttered nervously. "After you're released from the hospital."

"Sure," Amanda said, smiling at him. "I'll go out on a date with you, Simon."

__

A

manda had been released from the hospital about a week and a half with orders to take it easy when she went back to teaching after the weekend. She had also been told to be extremely careful if she was going to make love to anyone but she could do it when she was ready.

She still had some difficulty walking but it had lessened since the first time she had walked after regaining consciousness two weeks ago.

Amanda was standing in front of her mirror, trying to zip her dress that she was going to wear for her second date with Simon.

She had gone on the first date with Simon and she had fun with him so they decided to go on a second, more fancy date a couple of days after their first on Friday night.

Tonight was Sunday so it was the day that Amanda was going out on her second date with Simon. She couldn't wait to see where he was taking her. All he had said was to wear something nice but not too fancy. He was probably going to take her to a restaurant.

Amanda put on a dress that she normally taught in. It was a black and white dress that zipped in the back and it hugged her curves.

Amanda hadn't lost the weight that she had gained after Chris had been killed in combat so she was more curvy than what she had been five years ago. This was the second real date that she was going on in that long amount of time.

Amanda slipped on the black high heels that she normally wore with the dress and then slipped them back off. She only wore the heels when she was teaching and it was best that she wore flat shoes because of her hips. Amanda put on a pair of black slip on trainers instead of the heels.

She was now ready for her date with Simon.

__

"

You look beautiful, 'Manda," Simon complimented her when he picked Amanda up for their date.

"Thank you, Simon," Amanda replied. "Where are we going for our date."

"I've made us reservations at this little Italian place that I know and they have good wine there," Simon responded.

Simon knew that Amanda liked her wine because she had told him on their first date when she had ordered it as her drink.

"But it's technically a school night for both of us, Simon," Amanda reminded him.

"I know. We don't have to get drunk enough to have hangovers when we teach tomorrow," Simon responded.

"Let's go on the date then," Amanda said.

__

Amanda and Simon had ordered their drinks and food and like Simon had predicted, Amanda ordered a glass of wine because he had said that it was good at the restaurant.

"What's your favourite subject to teach," Amanda asked Simon.

"Maths. I've always had this thing with counting and I've always been rather good at doing math," Simon responded. They were still getting to know each other although they had been working at the same school for over two months. "What's your favourite subject to teach?"

"History. I love learning about things that have happened in the past," Amanda replied. "What's your least favourite subject to teach?"

"Science. I'm rubbish at it and a good amount of my kids love the subject," Simon responded. "What's your least favourite subject to teach."

"Your favourite subject, maths. I'm horrid at anything to do with maths," Amanda said. "I couldn't do math to save my life."

__

Amanda had made Simon laugh for the fifth time that night.

"You really pulled a prank on your maths teacher in your seventh year and didn't get caught?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Amanda replied. "My friends and I didn't get caught and we told the teacher we were the ones that pulled the prank at the end of the school year."

"Did you get anyone in trouble after you pulled the prank, 'Manda?" Simon questioned as he took a bite of his food.

Simon and Amanda's food had arrived and they were keeping each other entertained by telling each other stuff they did when they were in school.

Simon had ordered lasagna while Amanda had gone with his suggestion of getting the vegetarian pasta because Simon had said that the restaurant hand made all of their noodles.

"No; we somehow didn't get anyone in trouble. We told the maths teacher on the last day of the school year so we couldn't get in trouble and end up getting detention," Amanda replied. "What's one of the most fun things that you've done while you were in school, Simon?"

"Probably make volcanoes with my friend, David Walliams, in science class during eighth year," Simon responded. "We put too much of something into it and the substance inside of it basically exploded out of the volcano."

Amanda laughed at the story and said, "I never made volcanoes at my school and my friends and I begged our science teacher to let us make them in class as a project."

"You should make them with your students as a science project then," suggested Simon. "It would be fun for both them and you. You could do it before the holiday break this winter, like do them the last day before break starts."

"That's a good idea, Simon. Maybe I will make volcanoes in science with my students. They would love it," replied Amanda. "I'll have to do it as a project then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they finally go on their first date! Sorry about the short author's note but I've lost my phone as in my parents took it away.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment what you loved about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen after the date? Bye until the next chapter!


	12. chapter eleven: asking her and shagging

Amanda had been brought back to her apartment by Simon and they were now standing in the door way talking to each other.

"Amanda," Simon said, nervousness creeping up into his voice," would you be m-my g-girlf-friend?"

"Yes, Simon. I would love to be your girlfriend," Amanda answered without hesitating. She was ready to date and she found that she was slowly falling in love, breaking her vow that she wouldn't fall in love no matter.

She kissed Simon on the lips and he kissed her back, much to her surprise.

"Do you want to come in and snog for a bit?" Amanda asked.

"I would love to," Simon replied, kissing Amanda again and bringing her into her apartment.

They went into Amanda's bedroom, the one room in Amanda's apartment Simon hadn't yet seen. The walls were a plain white colour and the bed was all grey with grey comforter on it. The bed covers were already turned down so Simon sat with his head on the headboard of the bed and Amanda crawled on top of his, positioning herself so she was sitting on his lap.

They started to kiss and Amanda wrapped her legs around Simon's body. He started to bring his kisses to her neck and was kissing it, drawing out a quiet moan from Amanda.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked.

Amanda replied, "yes. Keep doing it please."

Simon brought the kiss lower on Amanda's body, kissing and biting gently at her collar bone. He nipped at her collar bone, drawing out another moan from Amanda.

"You're too easy to get a moan out of, 'Manda," Simon commented.

"You're the one making me moan," she retorted, starting to kiss his lips again. He opened his mouth for her and Amanda let her tongue go inside of Simon's mouth, letting their tongues battle as they snogged.

Amanda could feel Simon starting to get an erection from her just kissing him so she began to shift her hips while sitting on his lap. This made Simon let out a moan and the small tent from erection began to grow bigger in his trousers.

She stopped shifting her hips on Simon's lap, earning a frown from him and he said, "why'd you stop? I was enjoying that."

"I know," Amanda responded. She brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and he let her take it off from him. She grinned when she saw his body. Simon was muscular, not enough so that it showed much in his arms but it showed that he was muscular on his stomach.

Simon lifted a hand from where they rested on Amanda's hips and unzipped her dress, taking it off of her in a couple of smooth moves.

"You're beautiful, Amanda," he said, kissing her again.

"You think so?" Amanda asked, genuinely curious to know if Simon truly thought that she was beautiful.

"Yes. Your body and you in general are beautiful. I'm in love with the shape of you and your personality," Simon replied, letting his hand wander to the clasp of Amanda's bra and taking it off of her, leaving her clad in only her knickers.

He began to touch her breasts and playing with her nipples, drawing out more moans from Amanda.

"You have to get off of me so I can take off my trousers," Simon said. Amanda got out of Simon's lap and sat on the end of the bed as Simon took off his trousers, showing off the large erection that had formed in his boxers.

Amanda climbed back into his lap, began to kiss him again, and asked, "are we going to make love?"

"If you're willing to," Simon said, "then I'll make love to you, Amanda. Do you really want to?"

"Yes," came Amanda's answer as Simon played and tweaked her nipples again. "I want to make love to you, Simon."

"I'm on top then," Simon responded, turning Amanda so she was laying on her back on the bed and he was on top of her. He began to suck on her nipples, making Amanda moan loudly.

He took her knickers off with one hand and then took off his boxers, freeing his erection from his underwear. She was now naked in front of him and Amanda opened her legs, showing Simon her most private area of her body.

Simon guided himself into Amanda, both of them moaning in the process. He began to thrust slowly at first and then gaining speed.

Amanda moaned as Simon thrusted inside of her and wrapped her legs around his body again, pulling him closer to her. Simon had his hands on Amanda's waist again as he thrusted but he brought one down to Amanda's clit and began to rub it, bringing out another loud moan from Amanda. He brought the other hand to Amanda's breasts and began to rub his thumb on her nipple as he thrusted faster.

Amanda began to moan more frequently as Simon continued to thrust inside of her, rub her clit, and pleasure her nipple all at the same time. He began to thrust even faster than before, a sure sign that he was going to come soon.

"Do you want me to pull out soon?" He asked Amanda in between moans coming from him. Amanda shook her head no. She wanted him inside of her when he came, even if it meant that she could end up getting pregnant with his child.

Amanda cried out his name as she came and wrapped her legs even tighter around Simon as she did so. He thrusted even faster than he had been before he had asked her if he wanted her to pull out and came inside of Amanda, moaning her name.

He got off of her saying, "I think I'm really in love with you, 'Manda."

Amanda laid next to him and moved so her head was on his chest, smiling as she said, "I think I'm in love with you too, Simon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So Amanda and Simon are now boyfriend and girlfriend and they've shagged! Now I can do more smut scenes in this and they will be coming! Did you guys like the smut? Please tell me if you did!
> 
> It's so smut better than the first ever smut I published on Wattpad and that was in Positive. That smut is old and I've gotten better at writing it! What did you like about this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	13. chapter twelve: happy place

Amanda and Simon had been dating for almost a month and it was now Christmas time. It was Christmas and Amanda was going to spend the night at Simon's for Christmas.

She had bought a box of condoms just in case they were going to need them that night. They had forgotten to use a condom after their second date and decided that they should use condoms after that because Amanda could've gotten pregnant from it.

Amanda was waiting to see if she would miss her period. It would be a sure sign that she was pregnant and all they would have to do was take a pregnancy test to see if she was pregnant. She would wait a little bit though, to see if her period was just late or if she really was pregnant.

"'Manda, can you help me wrap this?" Simon said, sitting on his bed and trying to wrap a toy that was going to be a gift for Eric.

"Can't wrap it?" Amanda asked, turning in the bed on to her side to look at her boyfriend.

"Yes. It's difficult," Simon responded.

Amanda rolled her eyes. It was a simple box, a rectangle really. It was easy to wrap and Simon was having trouble with it.

"I'll do it then. You can write the tag," Amanda replied, sitting up in bed and taking the box and wrapping paper from Simon. "I can't believe you can't wrap this simple thing and you're supposed to be good with math stuff. You even said that you were!"

Simon laughed at what Amanda said and replied, "I know. I'm just not that great with geometry stuff. I can't wrap to save my life."

Amanda laughed, her laugh almost sounding like a cackle.

"Maybe that witch costume you wore on Halloween was accurate for you," Simon remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm a witch?" Amanda said, still laughing. She swatted at Simon's chest with her hand, making him laugh.

"Your laugh sounds like a witch cackle," Simon replied.

"It does not!" Amanda said. "I don't sound like a witch when I laugh."

"Yes you do," Simon countered. "I'll take a recording of you laughing sometime and you'll see that you sound like a witch when you laugh."

Amanda shook her head and rolled her eyes again as she wrapped the present for Eric. Simon stuck his tongue out at Amanda and she did the same in response.

"You're so childish sometimes," she said.

"Would someone who's childish do this to you?" Simon asked, giving Amanda's lips a kiss. He kissed her deeply and she kissed him back.

"You're ridiculous," Amanda said, laughing and kissing Simon again.

"Let's make love," Simon said, kissing Amanda more passionately. "But I don't have any condoms here."

"I've got some in my bag. I bought us a box for us to use if we wanted to make love tonight, Simon," Amanda replied.

"So we can make love?" Simon inquired.

"Yes, we can make love, Simon," Amanda responded.

__

It was now Christmas morning so Simon and Amanda had to quickly rush to put their pyjamas back on from the night before and throw away the condoms that they had used on Christmas eve night.

They had been up until around one in the morning making love and snogging until Simon was erect enough to make love again and Amanda had the hickeys on her collar bone, on her neck, and on her breasts to prove that she and Simon had been snogging.

She was now sore in between her legs from how much love making she and Simon had done.

"When am I going to get my Christmas present, love?" Simon asked as he brought Amanda into his arms and kissed her as they laid in his bed, now wearing their pyjamas.

"Tonight you'll get it, Simon. You're calling me love now?" Amanda replied, arching an eyebrow at the nickname and kissing Simon back.

"Yes, because I love you. Do you like it?" Simon questioned.

Eric came running into Simon's room and jumped onto the bed.

"Santa came! Santa came!" He said excitedly. "We gotta open presents! Get up!"

"We're awake," Simon replied, releasing Amanda from the hug. "Do we have to open presents right now?"

"Yes!" Eric said, making Amanda smile and laugh.

"You heard your son. We need to open our presents," Amanda said, echoing what Eric had said earlier.

"I didn't know I had two kids now," Simon deadpanned, his expression trying to stay neutral but Amanda could see him trying not to smile.

Amanda grinned at him and got out of bed. "Let's go get the stockings first," she said to Eric, promting him to run down the stairs and into the living room.

She and Eric came back into the bedroom with Amanda's arms carrying her's, Simon's, and Eric's stockings. Amanda put them onto the bed and got back in, giving Simon his stocking.

Eric opened up his stocking, his face lighting up with each small toy that he pulled out of it. Simon grinned when he pulled out a copy of the book that he had been dying to read and gave Amanda a quick hug, pulling her closer to himself.

She put her head onto his chest and got out what was in her stocking and looked in it, her face reddening when she saw the last thing in the stocking. It was a box of Simon's favourite brand of condoms. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the box and shot Simon a glance, her eyebrow raised.

Amanda knew what she put in his stocking and when Simon blushed, she knew what he had found. She had put a box of Simon's favourite condoms in his stocking as a hint to what she was going to give him that night.

"We gotta go open presents," Eric stated.

"Why? Can't 'Manda and I stay here and you bring your presents in?" Simon asked his son.

"We gotta open them downstairs. It's the trad-" Eric couldn't say the word tradition, much to Simon and Amanda's humour.

This was what Amanda could get used to. She could get used to cuddling with Simon in the morning and being with Eric. Simon's house was her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was so busy over the weekend and now I get to relax because of school. I cannot wait for winter break because that means just writing fanfiction the entire time unless my CP Comp Lit. & Critique teacher decides to give us another essay over a break like he did for thanksgiving break.
> 
> Did you guys like this chapter? I think it was really festive! What did you like about this chapter and what do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	14. chapter thirteen: pregnant

Amanda was beginning to hear voices and beeping coming from nowhere everyday. She would only hear it when she was sleeping and when it was quiet. When she was just going to sleep, there was someone- it sounded like it was Alesha singing Fight Song. Her voice was always singing it and it would shake at times.

Amanda had the sensation of two people holding her hands when she was sitting still or laying down and cuddling with her boyfriend.

Amanda loved cuddling with Simon and they were cuddling every night as they went to sleep, more often than not were they naked in bed as they cuddled and slept. He clearly loved cuddling as much as Amanda did and made an effort to at least hug Amanda once a day.

They didn't tell their students about the relationship but they had told Simon's close friend David and they had told Alesha who had already figured out that Simon and Amanda were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Amanda, please wake up. You've been unconsious for two weeks. I'm starting to lose hope that you will wake up. Amanda, I-I l-love you. Please wake up for me.

It was Simon talking but he was fast asleep beside Amanda and it had been two months since she had regained consciousness. This was strange to her.

Simon had his arms wrapped around her, almost protectively, as he slept. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, signaling to Amanda that he was waking up.

"Morning, love," he said drowsily, giving Amanda's temple a kiss. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Amanda replied.

Simon kissed Amanda's lips tenderly, adjusting his body so he could kiss her better.

"Want to try making love in the morning again?" Simon asked, trailing the kissed down to her already hickey covered collar bone.

"Do you ask that every time that you spend the night, Simon?"

"Yes. Can we?" Simon replied, kissing Amanda's collar bone.

"Maybe," Amanda replied, smirking a bit and bringing his head up so she could kiss his lips. "I have morning breath though so it might taste bad if I kiss you."

"I don't care," Simon said as he brought his hands to her already naked breasts. They had made love the night before after a date that they went on with Simon's friend David and his boyfriend.

He began to play with her breasts, making Amanda moan and arch her back in pleasure. Simon smirked in response at Amanda and he started to lick her breasts and nipples which made her moan even louder than before. Simon trailed kisses down from Amanda's breasts towards her stomach and lower, down towards her privates.

"Are you really going to lick me down there?" Amanda inquired after Simon had reached the area of her pubic bone and was kissing around her thighs.

"Perhaps, love," Simon replied.

He pushed Amanda's legs open gently and began to kiss and lick at her inner thigh, staying away from her vagina.

Amanda's stomach clenched like she was about to throw up and her face was green.

"You don't look okay, love," Simon commented, "is something not okay?"

Amanda shook her head no and ran into the bathroom, throwing up as soon as she opened the toilet seat. She wiped her mouth on a piece of toilet paper just as Simon was coming back in.

"Are you feeling alright, love?" He asked her, rubbing Amanda's bare back as she rested her head on the toilet seat.

"Simon, how long ago was the first time we made love?" Amanda questioned him.

"I think two months ago. Why?" Simon asked in response.

"I've missed two periods. I should've gotten them. I though that they were just late until they didn't show up at all," Amanda replied. "Do you think I could be pregnant, love?"

"Maybe, but there's only one way to know for sure," Simon responded.

"Take a pregnancy test. I have to take one then but I don't have any here at home," Amanda replied.

"I'll get you one, 'Manda. I want to see if we're having a baby," Simon said.

"What if I am pregnant, Simon?" Amanda asked. "What would you do?"

"Maybe kiss you. I would've figured I would've gotten you pregnant accidentally after we've been dating you for a while," Simon responded.

"But we don't know if I'm actually pregnant or there's something wrong with me," Amanda reminded.

__

Simon had bought Amanda the pregnancy test, brought it back to her apartment where they had been earlier, and were waiting for the result.

"What do you think the pregnancy test will say, love?" Amanda asked. "Do you think I could be pregnant?"

"To be truthful, I do think that you could be pregnant with my child," Simon replied, giving Amanda a hug while they were laying on the bed, waiting for the test to be finished so they could see the result.

"Has it been long enough for the test to be done?" Amanda asked her boyfriend.

"I think so. We should see what it says," Simon responded.

Both Amanda and Simon went into the bathroom and Amanda picked up the test and sat down on the toilet lid with her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What does it say, love?" Simon asked.

"Simon, we're going to be parents. The test is saying that I'm expecting. I'm pregnant," Amanda responded.

"That's amazing!" Simon said, kneeling down to Amanda's level and taking the test from her hands. "It is positive."

"We're going to be having a baby," Amanda said in shock. "What are we going to do, Simon?"

"We're going to keep this baby," Simon said without hesitation. "And I'm still going to love you. Even if we aren't married and we're having a baby so soon in our relationship, Amanda."

He gave her a kiss on the lips, making Amanda say, "now we don't need to use condoms anymore since I'm already pregnant."

That one sentence made Simon laugh the hardest he had in a while but Amanda made him laugh easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys like the big event in this chapter. Amanda's now pregnant! Who predicted that she was pregnant when I hinted at it last chapter? What do you think Amanda would be like as a mother?
> 
> I think she would be amazing but there is going to be a big plot twist that's going to happen near the end. There will be a sequel to this story so I am continuing it! What do you think is going to happen next? Bye until next chapter!


	15. chapter fourteen: night

Amanda and Eric were both fast asleep in Simon’s car as they drove home from the cinema. Amanda had been nodding off to sleep when Simon had pulled up to a gas pump at a gas station and was asleep by the time he got back in the car and began to drive. Eric had been sleeping ever since they pulled out of the cinema parking lot and that had been forty five minutes ago.

Simon pulled into the driveway of his house and he carried Eric into his room before carrying Amanda in his arms into the house. He put Amanda down on their bed and returned to Eric’s bedroom. Simon got Eric changed into a pair of pyjamas and Simon went back into the bedroom he shared with Amanda often where Amanda was.

She had been spending the nights at Simon’s house so often that she had practically moved him so she had a few pairs of pyjamas in Simon’s dresser as well as spare knickers and a few spare outfits. Simon got out one of Amanda’s nightgowns and a pair of knickers. He undressed AManda carefully so he didn’t wake her and kissed her stomach before he took Amanda’s knickers and jeans off of her.

Amanda was only a couple of months pregnant with their child and she was already beginning to show. She had a small curve to her stomach because of the baby growing in Amanda’s uterus. Simon put the fresh pair of knickers onto Amanda and then put the nightgown over her head and her arms through the holes. He pulled the blankets over Amanda and she turned onto her side, her prefered sleeping position.

Simon tugged off his shirt, jeans, and socks leaving him just in his boxers. He slipped into bed, putting his arms around Amanda’s waist and kissed her cheek before he fell asleep

__

When Amanda awoke, she was being cuddled by Simon and noticed that he had changed her into a nightgown last night. Simon was still asleep so Amanda slipped out of his arms and put on Simon’s robe that was hanging on the back of their bedroom door. Amanda went downstairs as silently as she could as it was only around seven thirty in the morning so nobody else was awake in the house.

She got out the ingredients carefully so she didn’t wake Eric as his bedroom was above the kitchen. As Amanda was mixing the batter for pancakes, Eric came into the kitchen and tried to look over the counter to see what Amanda was making for breakfast.

“What’cha making?” Eric asked sleepily to Amanda and then asked, “can I help?”

“Pancakes. Of course you can. Do you want pancakes with blueberries or pancakes with chocolate chip?” Amanda asked the little boy in reply.

“Both!” Eric said. “I wanna put them in!”

Amanda got out blueberries from the refrigerator and then got out the bag of chocolate chips from where the snacks were kept in the kitchen. She lifted Eric onto her hip and he took the half filled container of blueberries in his small hands, pouring the entire contents of the container into the batter. He then took the bag of chocolate chips and took out small handfuls, placing each one in the bowl of pancake batter.

When Amanda was beginning to cook the pancakes, Simon came into the kitchen to find Eric seated on Amanda’s hip while she made breakfast. It was a cute scene for Simon to see because it meant Amanda was already ready to be a mother in several months time and she was treating Eric like she had given birth to Simon’s son herself.

“Good morning, love. I see you stole my bathrobe,” Simon said as Amanda flipped the third pancake on the griddle. He put his arms around her and Eric and cuddle them while Amanda flipped the fourth pancake on the griddle.

“Good morning, Simon. I let Eric pick what went inside of the pancake batter so I hope that you like blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Eric and I have similar tastes,” Simon replied. “Do you want me to make the fake bacon in the fridge?”

“Sure and please stop calling it fake bacon. It’s vegetarian bacon,” responded Amanda. Amanda had been a vegetarian since she was thirteen and was trying to get Simon to eat healthier cooking than his bachelor cooking.

“I’m not going to stop, Mandy,” Simon replied with a grin as he got out the vegetarian bacon from the refrigerator, took it out of the packaging, getting a pan down from above the sink, and putting the vegetarian bacon in it on the stove.

Amanda flipped the last few pancakes onto a plate and took Eric down from her hip. He ran to his seat at the table so Amanda put a plate of cut up pancake on a plate in front of Eric with a fork.

Eric started to eat as Amanda turned off the griddle and unplugged it so it could cool down from Amanda using it to cook the pancakes. Amanda gave Simon a plate of pancakes as he cooked what he had dubbed, the first time he had gone grocery shopping with Amanda, the fake bacon. Simon stole a kiss on Amanda’s cheek as she passed him again so she could sit down with her plate of pancakes.

Simon came a couple of minutes later to the table with the plate of bacon and he placed it on the table. Amanda took a couple of pieces, giving one to Eric, telling him it was good and he was going to like it. Eric took a bite of the bacon, chewed it a couple of times, and promptly spit it out onto his plate.

“Ew!” Eric said. “You wied!”

“I like it,” Amanda said, “and the last time you ate something I gave you to try, you liked it.”

Simon started to laugh and then he couldn’t stop. Amanda had no clue as to what made Eric like new foods and she was going to have Simon’s child. They were almost like a family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I love this chapter because it's adorable! I love Simon and Amanda's relationship in this chapter but something big is going to happen in the next chapter. Can you guess what it is?
> 
> What did you love about this chapter and why did you like it? What do you think is going to happen that's really big for Amanda and Simon? There's only a few chapters left in this but there will be a sequel! Bye until the next chapter!


	16. chapter fifteen: accident again

Amanda was now three months pregnant and it was beginning to show if she wore a tight fitting shirt. She was loving being pregnant but was having awful morning sickness and would usually wake Simon up if he was spending the night at her apartment after a date or at his house if she went back with him after a date.

"How are we feeling today, love?" Simon asked as he hugged Amanda from behind, startling her as she was making lunch for her, Eric, and Simon.

"Don't startle me!" Amanda said, turning around to smack Simon's chest, making him laugh. "The morning sickness is lessening."

Amanda hadn't told Simon about the voices she was hearing when it was quiet and her mind was quiet. They were getting louder and it made her think that she was starting to go insane.

"That's good," Simon replied. "That means we can start making love again."

Amanda and Simon had been celibate from the time they had found out that they were going to have a child until now because Amanda had been sick with morning sickness and didn't feel sexy no matter what Simon did.

Amanda laughed at Simon's response and said, "yes it does mean we can start making love again hopefully."

"Can we make love after lunch or should I have you as my lunch?" Simon said, smirking at Amanda and putting his hands on her rounded stomach.

"You're so dirty minded, Simon," Amanda responded, laughing at what Simon had said.

"You didn't answer the question. Can we make love after lunch then?" Simon repeated, asking his question again.

"Possibly," Amanda replied, smirking herself.

"Can we make love now then?" Simon asked, kissing Amanda's cheek and bringing down to the base of her neck and shoulders.

"I'm making lunch, Mr. Horny," Amanda replied, making Simon laugh. "You have to wait until after we eat to have me."

"I don't want to wait until after lunch, 'Manda. I want you now," Simon complained, much to Amanda's humour.

__

Amanda and Simon were laying on his bed and were snogging, much to Simon's evident pleasure as he was getting an erection from them kissing.

"Now can I have you?" Simon asked, pulling Amanda's shirt off of her.

"Yes, but you have to get me undressed for that to happen," Amanda replied, putting her hands on Simon's bare chest. He had already stripped himself of his shirt and had taken Amanda's shirt off. She snaked herself on his body, feeling his erection in between her thighs.

Simon groaned and arched his back in pleasure when he felt Amanda position herself so his erection was being touched by her inner thigh.

"I want to be inside of you, Amanda," Simon said, taking Amanda's jeans off of her, leaving her only in her knickers and bra.

"Get me undressed the rest of the way and you can," Amanda said, smirking at her boyfriend and taking off his jeans and feeling his cock through his boxers.

This made Simon groan with pleasure and arch his back again. He unclasped Amanda's bra and began to play with her breasts and nipples.

Amanda moaned with pleasure and rolled so she was laying on the bed instead of Simon and he moved so he was on top of her. He continued to play with Amanda's breasta and sucked on her nipples, making her moan and arch her back with pleasure so her breasts were pushed farther into Simon's hands.

Simon kicked off his boxers so he was completely naked as he kissed Amanda's collar bone, leaving a hickey on her skin.

She pulled off her knickers and wrapped her legs around Simon's body. They were now both naked so Simon positioned himself and guided his cock into Amanda, both of them letting out moans of pleasure.

Simon began to thrust in Amanda, keeping his hands busy with playing with Amanda's breasts. One of Simon's hands trailed down past Amanda's hips and found its way to her clit and began to rub it.

Amanda arched her back in pleasure and moaned as Simon thrusted faster, moaning himself. Simon thrusted quickly and rubbed her clit, making Amanda buck her hips with pleasure as he tugged at it.

She moaned out that she was going to come soon as Simon thrusted even faster than before and came explosively, crying out his name, as Simon rubbed her clit even faster than he was before.

Amanda could tell that Simon was getting ready to come from the speed of his thrusts and the moans that were coming from his mouth. He moaned out Amanda's name and slowed down his thrusts as he rode out his climax. He pulled out of Amanda and laid down next to her.

"You finished quickly," he commented.

"If you're doing that to me, I'm going to finish quickly."

__

Amanda and Eric were running around outside in the slush that was on the ground and Amanda was slipping around trying to chase Simon's son.

She slipped and fell onto the wet ground with a plop, making Eric laugh because he had stopped running to see what Amanda was doing.

"You okay?" Eric asked as Amanda stood up and brushed the slush off of herself.

"Yes, I am, Eric," Amanda replied. "Thank you for asking."

Eric ran off again, promting Amanda to chase after him, still trying not to slip in the slush on the ground.

Amanda didn't see the rock coming out of the ground so she slipped and fell, hitting her head on another rock underneath the slush. She started to feel faint and everything was going black and coming back into focus for her. She was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

She was slipping in and out of unconsciousness. Her head was pounding from hitting it on the rock. Amanda let everything go black, slipping into unconsciousness as Eric came over to her.

"'Manda, you okay?" Eric asked as he knelt by Amanda's side.

Amanda had heard him and mentally answered no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you had a good Christmas if you celebrate it! Christmas is why I didn't publish a chapter yesterday because I had no time at all to do it. I am going to publish a new story probably tomorrow and it is going to be a simanda story. I already have the context and song playlist published.
> 
> I hope that you liked the action in this chapter! What did you like about this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next to Amanda and Simon? A big plot twist is coming up in the next chapter. Bye until the next chapter!


	17. chapter sixteen: waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here is the massive plot twist that I was planning! I hope that you were surprised by it as I think you probably were. Happy New Years guys! I hope that you are going to have a good 2018 and make it better than 2017.
> 
> 2017 sucked for most people, which is why 2018 is always amazing in my fanfictions. What did you like about this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Bye until the next chapter!

She was slipping in and out of unconsciousness. Her head was pounding from hitting it on the rock. Amanda let everything go black, slipping into unconsciousness as Eric came over to her.

"'Manda, you okay?" Eric asked as he knelt by Amanda's side.

Amanda had heard him and mentally answered no.

She could see very little when she went brought into the hospital in Simon's arms and could see the room that she was brought to by the doctors until everything went completely black.

__

Amanda was dimly aware of two people holding her hands. She could hear sniffles coming from someone and it was Alesha crying because she had to excuse herself from wherever Amanda was.

"Come on, 'Manda. Please wake up. You've been unconsious for four weeks now. Alesha's in tears right now because you're not waking up yet," she heard someone, Simon, say to her. "Please wake up."

I'm going to try, Amanda thought. She attempted to open her eyes but it was like her eyelids were glued shut. She couldn't open her eyes at all. It was impossible.

"I feel like you can hear me, 'Manda. Like you're understanding what I'm saying. If you can hear me, I want you to know this, I'm in love with you, Amanda. I've been in love with you since we met in Alesha's classroom that first week of school," Simon admitted. Amanda could imagine how red his face was and it almost made her laugh although she couldn't. She couldn't make a sound.

"Please wake up soon, Amanda. I miss you. Alesha misses you and so do your students," Simon continued. He was rambling, trying to talk to Amanda and fill the silence of wherever she was.

"I want to tell you something again, Amanda. I have a crush on you. If you wake up, I'm going to tell you and ask you to be my girlfriend," Simon said.

Wait, Amanda thought, I thought I was your girlfriend or was that a dream?

"I think that the doctor said that you could be living in an alternate reality while you're unconscious and until you get in an accident were you go unconsious, you won't wake up here until you go unconsious there. I hope that I'm in that reality with you and I'm dating you," Simon rambled, trying to fill the silence again.

You were dating me, Amanda mentally answered. And it was the best thing that's ever happened to me since Chris died five years ago.

"I wish you could tell me what's happening to you in that reality. If we were dating, if we shagged. All of that stuff," Simon said. "I want to kiss you, Amanda but I know that it's wrong with you just laying on that hospital bed uncounciouss."

Please kiss me! Amanda mentally said. I would love it!

"Oh, screw it. I'm going to kiss you," Simon said and Amanda felt him lean and felt him kiss her forehead. "Alesha would've just gone crazy with the fact that I kissed your forehead. I think she wants us to be a couple if you wake up."

Amanda heard her heart monitor start to beep faster and it was her reaction to Simon kissing her.

"Crap! What did I do? Your heart monitor is going crazy, 'Manda," Simon said, worried he had done something to make Amanda's heart monitor go crazy. In a way, he did do something to make the monitor beep quickly by kissing Amanda's forehead.

Amanda heard someone come in and felt a stethoscope go down what she was wearing and felt her heart beat.

"It's normal. Something just happened to her that she liked," a doctor said. "If she's in the alternate reality, she was probably just kissed by someone that she has a crush on."

"Is she in an alternate reality?" Amanda heard Simon ask.

"It's possible but we won't know until she wakes up. If she does," the doctor responded and Amanda heard footsteps leave her bedside and most likely go out the door.

"Did you like me kissing you or something, 'Manda?" Simon asked, taking his hand in Amanda's hand so they were clasped together.

Yes, Amanda replied mentally. I wish you would kiss my lips though.

"Please wake up, Amanda. I need you in my life again, joking around with me, being sarcastic with me, and making me blush," Simon said. "Please, just squeeze my hand."

Amanda focused all of the energy in her body on squeezing Simon's hand and she succeeded. She had squeezed Simon's hand and heard him gasp.

Amanda attempted to open her eyes again and found that she could. She was in a different hospital room than the one she had been brought into. In the alternate reality she had been in.

Simon had his head bowed in hope that Amanda was waking up. She tapped on his hand with her pinky finger and he looked at her.

"Amanda? You're awake!" Simon had become excited quickly. "I've got to tell Alesha! She's in hysterics because of you."

Amanda shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't help it that Alesha was in hysterics because of her.

She could see the tube that was connected to ventilator that was helping her to breath and knew that she was no longer in the alternate reality she had been in previously. Amanda squeezed Simon's hand again and received the same result.

"You're really awake and I'm not dreaming that you are!" Simon said. "Oh my God."

Amanda gave him a smile, a least what she could because of the tube that was helping her to breathe.

"I think we can freak out Alesha sometime soon. When she comes back in, you should pretend to be uncounciouss still and tap her hand with your finger, like you did with me to prove that you are really awake," Simon said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Amanda smiled again and nodded.

"Then you have to tell me if you were in a dream while you were unconscious here," Simon said.


	18. chapter seventeen: just a dream

"You're really awake and I'm not dreaming that you are!" Simon said. "Oh my God."

Amanda gave him a smile, a least what she could because of the tube that was helping her to breathe.

"I think we can freak out Alesha sometime soon. When she comes back in, you should pretend to be unconscious still and tap her hand with your finger, like you did with me to prove that you are really awake," Simon said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Amanda smiled again and nodded.

"Then you have to tell me if you were in a dream while you were unconscious here," Simon said.

Amanda nodded her head as if to say that she would tell Simon what had happened to her during the dream. She mimed writing and Simon dug a piece of paper and a pen out of Alesha's purse, although Alesha would kill him for going into her purse.

She wrote: as soon as I get this tube out I'll tell you everything that happened.

She showed what she wrote to Simon and he commented, "your handwriting is incredibly messy, 'Manda and you're a teacher. Can your students even read your writing?"

Amanda frowned at him jokingly and nodded her head to say that her students could read her handwriting.

I haven't wrote for four weeks! It's going to be messy! She wrote and then showed Simon, making him laugh.

"I have to tell your doctor that you're awake. They're probably going to try to wean you off of the ventilator because you're conscious. You had a serious injury that was impairing your breathing," Simon said and he left the room. Amanda heard a small shriek come from outside the hospital room and it belonged to Alesha. Simon had to have told her that Amanda was conscious and communicating.

Alesha came into the hospital room, almost running in.

"Simon just told me! You have to tell both of us what you could understand when you were unconscious," Alesha said. "Were you dreaming the whole time?"

Amanda nodded that she did dream the entire time that she was unconscious but she didn't know if it truly was a dream or not still. Only Simon would be able to confirm if it was all a dream or not.

I don't know for sure though. I have to tell everything to Simon first before I can say if I was dreaming, Amanda wrote on the scrap of paper from Alesha's purse.

__

A couple of hours after Amanda regained consciousness, she was weaned from the ventilator after she was able to prove that she could breathe on her own without difficulty.

She was sitting up in the hospital bed when Simon came back in.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better," Amanda responded. "How much do my students miss me right now and how are they doing with the substitute teacher?"

"They're doing good but I don't think they like the substitute teacher much. I don't like her much either. She keeps trying to hit on me and flirt with me," Simon replied. "It's disgusting how much she's trying to flirt with me."

Amanda laughed, "the substitute is flirting with you?!"

"Yes and she's clearly a slut too. She's got a boyfriend and I've heard both of them moaning in your classroom last week. I think they were shagging on your desk, Amanda," Simon said, blush tinting his cheeks as he spoke of what he had heard between the substitute teacher and her boyfriend.

"Sounds like I need to clean my desk thoroughly then when I get back," Amanda responded.

"I can clean it for you, 'Manda," Simon offered.

"Thank you," replied Amanda, "but I can do it when I can go back to teaching soon."

"When will you be coming back to teaching?" Simon asked. He had been aching to see Amanda in the halls of the school that they worked in and he missed seeing her every morning when he was unlocking his classroom.

"I don't know yet. When my doctor says I can, I suppose," Amanda replied.

"I want to know, what happened while you were unconscious, 'Manda," Simon said.

Amanda took a deep breath and began to tell him everything that had happened, occasionally asking him if it really happened. Simon confirmed that she had been dreaming the entire time she was unconscious, proving that what the doctor had said about the alternate reality true.

__

"You were pregnant with my child?" Simon asked, interrupting Amanda telling the story.

"Yes and in the alternate reality, you were ecstatic, Simon. Would you be like that if it was in this reality?" Amanda asked, replying to his question with a question.

"Yeah, maybe but we aren't dating so you can't get pregnant with my child," Simon responded.

__

"I was chasing your son, Eric, around when the ground was covered in slush and I fell and hit my head on a rock. I was going in and out of consciousness when I arrived at the hospital in that reality and woke up here," Amanda said, finishing telling Simon her dream.

"At lot happened to you while you were unconscious in this life then," Simon replied. "I was your boyfriend in that life."

__

"So it was all just a dream?" Amanda asked again, after she had told Simon what had happened to her while she was unconscious.

"Yeah. We never went on any dates, nor have we been boyfriend and girlfriend. Unless you would like to be," Simon replied, smirking slightly.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Simon Cowell?" Amanda questioned.

"Yes," Simon responded. "Would you be my girlfriend, Amanda?"

"Yes, Simon. I will be your girlfriend," Amanda replied.

"May I kiss you?" Simon asked nervously.

"Yes, you may," answered Amanda. Simon leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. Amanda kissed him back and the kiss made the heart monitor that she was hooked up to begin to beep like crazy, making the new couple laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this fanfic but don't you worry. There is a sequel that I am publishing tonight. I think that you all are really going to like the sequel. What did you guys think of this fanfic in general? I do hope that you liked it as I put a huge ton of effort into this. More than I did with Positive, my first ever simanda fanfic.
> 
> Thank you, guys for going on this ride with this fanfic and thank you for all of your voting and commenting. They really do help me to become a better writer. What do you think is going to happen in the sequel? Bye until the sequel!


End file.
